icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Glenn Hall
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Humboldt, SASK, CAN | career_start = 1951 | career_end = 1971 | halloffame = 1975 | image = Glennhall.jpg | image_size = 250px }} Glenn Henry "Mr. Goalie" Hall' (born October 3, 1931, in Humboldt, Saskatchewan, Canada) is a former professional goaltender. During his National Hockey League career with the Detroit Red Wings, Chicago Black Hawks, and St. Louis Blues, Hall seldom missed a game and was a consistent performer, winning the Vezina Trophy three times, and the Calder Memorial Trophy. Nicknamed "Mr. Goalie", he was one of the first goaltenders to develop and make effective use of the butterfly style of goalkeeping. Professional playing career Detroit stints After finishing his junior years playing for the Humboldt Indians and the Windsor Spitfires, he signed with the Detroit Red Wings in 1949. The first few years of his NHL career were spent playing in Detroit's minor system. In the 1952 playoffs he was called up from the minors to be the backup goalie in the finals, but did not play for Detroit. Detroit still put Hall's name on the Stanley Cup, before he had ever played his first NHL game. He finally made the Detroit Red Wings lineup as their starting goalie in the 1955–56 season, as Terry Sawchuk was traded to the Boston Bruins.. Hall played in every game of his first full season with the Red Wings, recording twelve shutouts, and winning the Calder Memorial Trophy as rookie of the year. .]] Chicago stint During his second full season with Detroit, he again played every single game. At season's end, the Red Wings reaccquired Sawchuk from the Boston Bruins. Hall found himself traded to the Chicago Black Hawks along with Ted Lindsay. Hall continued his stellar play in the Windy City, playing every single regular-season game as well as every playoff game. As his consecutive game streak continued, his legend grew with it. In 1961, Hall backstopped the Black Hawks to their first Stanley Cup Championship since 1938 (the second of Hall's career) — over, of all teams, Detroit. On November 8, 1962, the record streak finally came to an end against the Boston Bruins; Hall had back problems. Denis DeJordy won replaced him during the game. Hall managed to play 502 consecutive complete games, which spanned eight seasons, an NHL record that will probably never be broken. Even more amazingly, he never wore a goaltending mask or helmet during the streak. It was only late in his career that he wore a mask. ]] Later success The Black Hawks could only protect one goaltender in the 1967 NHL Expansion Draft so they went with the younger Denis Dejordy. Therefore, despite winning the Vezina Trophy in 1967, Hall was left unprotected. The 36-year-old veteran was chosen by the St. Louis Blues. The Blues, one of six expansion franchises in their first year in the league, stocked themselves with veteran talent, and won first place in the new division. Hall's play led them all the way to the Stanley Cup finals. Most hockey fans expected an utter rout when the established Canadiens faced the 1st-year expansion Blues. But this was Hall's third trip to the finals, and his goaltending was the most outstanding contribution to the surprisingly good performance of the Blues against the Montreal Canadiens. The Blues lost the best-of-seven series getting swept 4–0, but in 4 exciting 1-goal games (3–2 (OT), 1–0. 4–3 (OT), and 3–2). Hall's remarkable play was recognized by the award to him of the Conn Smythe Trophy as the playoffs' Most Valuable Player, an award rarely going to a player from a losing team. In 1968, veteran goaltending legend Jacques Plante joined the Blues, sharing duties with Hall. The two put together a fine season and shared the Vezina Trophy at the end of the 1968–69 NHL season. Retirement He had retired after the 1968–69 season, but Hall came out of retirement to play 18 games in 1969–70 season. Hall's great career ended after the 1970–71 season when he announced his retirement at the age of 40. In 1975 he was elected to the Hockey Hall of Fame. Hall won his third Stanley Cup as the Goaltender Coach with Calgary Flames in 1989. Legacy Glenn Hall ended his brilliant career with 407 Wins, 84 Shutouts, a career GAA of 2.49, and voted to 11 All-Star Games. Hall is widely regarded as one of the first NHL goalies to master the butterfly style of goaltending. He is thought of by many as one of the best goalies to ever play the game. Hall still holds the record for the most First Team All-Star selections (7) which he did while playing the same era as other greats, Sawchuk and Plante (as well as other Hall of Famers, like Johnny Bower, Gump Worsley, and Roger Crozier). In 1998, he was ranked number 16 on The Hockey News' list of the 100 Greatest Hockey Players. In 2005, the City of Humboldt, Saskatchewan erected a permanent monument to Glenn's career in Glenn Hall Park on Highway #5 (Glenn Hall Drive). The tribute includes highlights of Glenn's career from his junior days in Humboldt until his retirement from the NHL. Career statistics Category:Born in 1931 Category:Calder Trophy winners Category:Canada's Sports Hall of Fame inductees Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Conn Smythe Trophy winners Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Edmonton Flyers players Category:Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Indianapolis Capitals players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:National Hockey League players with retired numbers Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Vezina Trophy winners Category:Windsor Spitfires alumni Category:Retired in 1971 Category:Humboldt Indians alumni